Session 2
Summary After failing to bypass the guards watching the sewers, the party ran into a confused looking Halfling who decided to join in their travels. The party the ventured to the town's inn for the evening, though found themselves perplexed by its operators. Still, after a luxurious night's rest, and a hearty breakfast to start the day, the group traveled to the docks to complete their new member's quest: quell the threat of a giant crocodile. Talking with the incomprehensible quest provider, the group suddenly found themselves in the middle of a fierce battle with two crocodiles. Once this threat was deposed, they managed to convince the provider to sign their contract, despite the giant crocodile presumably remaining at large. New Characters * Yefan * Liran * Mortimer * Obbert * Jumby * Alana Story A Slight Complication After pursuing the rats at The Arcanum, the party set forth to investigate further. Desiring some independence, Waltar wandered off on his own, as Garethar and Edward made their way to the sewers. Once there, the pair was met by a duo of guards blocking their way. As they tried to proceed further, the older of the pair (Liran) was very clear that no one moves past without proper certification. Even though the party had instructions describing their pursuits at The Arcanum, nothing less than permission from the Rivenkeep Council would suffice. Turning to head elsewhere, the party was quickly pulled aside by the other guard (Yefan). Doing his best to be indirect, he informed them the pair could obtain passage by leaving some amount of gold which would require the guards to "investigate". Lacking subtlety, Garethar loudly agreed to pay this bribe when they returned. New Friends Heading to the inn to rest for the evening, the party encountered a male Halfling (Rowan) walking confused around the streets. Joining with the party, he inquired for their help in order to make sense of the quest he had been given. After doing their best to decipher the scribbles of his instructions. They soon realized, the mission was one of the options they had not selected at the castle: defeat a large crocodile which was terrorizing the docks. Agreeing to join forces to tackle both quests, the newly expanded team continued forth. An... Unusual Pair Walking into Morty's Respite, the party took in the sights of well-maintained, but rather dated decor. Behind the main counter stood a single entity (Mortimer) with his back towards the door. Requesting his attention, the party found their gaze locked with the imposingly tall figure. Greeting them with friendly, but unusually slow, broken sentences, he revealed himself as the owner of the inn. In addition, there were several rooms they could enjoy, although the price seemed higher than anticipated by the group. Reluctantly agreeing, the party suddenly noticed another entity (Obbert) already standing within their presence. This perplexing character eagerly began to show them upstairs to their rooms, though communicating only in strange, indistinct sounds. On the way, they found Waltar already asleep, awkwardly sprawled out one of the couches in the lobby. Confused by the entire evening's ordeal, each remaining party member quickly made their way to individual rooms, and off to bed. The Most Important Meals of the Day Well-rested, the party woke in the morning to discover a complimentary breakfast offered with their stay. Taking full advantage of the situation, Rowan put forth an immense food order towards Obbert, though was unconvinced anything he requested would be completed successfully. While waiting, they opted to discuss their new mission with Mortimer. He informed the party they were looking for Jumby, a peculiar fisherman likely to be found down by the docks. However, he warned them to avoid sneaking up or startling their target. Not long after, Obbert returned from the kitchen with an immense platter of food perfectly matching every detail of the complex order. Devouring what they could, and pocketing the leftovers, the party set forth to resume their adventure (though Waltar remained sleeping on the couch). A Startling Encounter Looking out across a dazzling blue sea previously hidden by the night's sky, the party found themselves again at the docks. Once there, they acknowledged the sewer guards stationed at their post, and Garethar loudly reiterated his impending bribe plan. Making their way down the stairs to the seaside, the party noted several fisherman standing near the shore. Further back, a single older male (Jumby) sat asleep in a rocking chair, as the party approached. Doing their best to completely disregard Mortimer's warning, Rowan and Edward stood behind the chair as Garethar loomed over front. In unison, the duo behind vigorously shook the chair, while Garethar shouted "JUMBYWANTSOMEPASTRY??" as he brandished a roll taken from breakfast. Despite the raucous display, the fellow continued his snoring. Confused, the party began doing their best to wake him, though their efforts continued to fail until Rowan slapped him across the face. Suddenly, the man sprung out of his chair, shouting gibberish and brandishing a dull fishing knife towards the party. Doing his best to defuse the situation, Edward carefully began translating the statements and explaining their crocodile hunting mission. Attack of the Crocodiles Attracting the attention of the nearby fisherman, the party's antics caused a female Wood Elf (Alana) to run to their aid. She explained how a gigantic crocodile had attacked the docks just a couple days ago, and severely injured another fisherman (Rolando). As the party discussed ways of potentially luring out the beast, shouting emerged from the nearby shore. Two crocodiles emerged from the water, and began attacking the civilians. Though these were nowhere near the size of the beast described, the party sprung into action. Using their combat prowess, including Garethar directly grappling with one of the beasts, the animals were quickly defeated. However, both Edward and another random civilian sustained severe bites during the battle. An Expedient Resolution With the crisis subsided, the party returned back to Jumby. Seizing their opportunity, Rowan decided to request his signature to signify the successful completion of the mission. Despite the giant crocodile still being at large, he indeed signed the document (as close as his scribble can be considered a signature). In addition, he bestowed several rewards unto the party: a broken chair for Garethar; a small, wooden fishing pole for Rowan, and a ripped canvas bag for Edward. Shortly after, Waltar ran down the stairs to rejoin the party, and continue forward on their quest. Category:Sessions